


Every Angel Has Wings

by galaxyblueflame



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, YouTube, hinata in feminine clothes, kageyama is too gay for this, youtube au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyblueflame/pseuds/galaxyblueflame
Summary: Hinata runs a little youtube channel where he is a quite well known makeup guruKageyama is a pretty big youtuber, known for his crazy parkour stunts and prank videosSuch an unlikely pair somehow become friends (maybe even more)





	1. A little Q and A never hurt anybody

Kageyama never felt more giddy to get home, than when he saw his favorite youtuber AngelWithWings uploaded a new video. He knows it's weird, a sports nut like him to be a fan of some makeup guru. It wasn't that he liked makeup, but more so the person using the makeup. Yes, Kageyama had a  _slight_ crush on Hinata. He couldn't help it, he was just so pretty! How could a boy be so beautiful?

 

So here he was, watching a Q&A of a cute boy named Hinata

  

"Hmm let's see, we have some good questions here!" Hinata beamed excitedly. Kageyama sat at his computer chair, sipping his milk box lazily. "What's your favorite makeup brand? Ooooh that's a tough one!! I'd say either Urban Decay or Nyx?" He almost died at the cute giggle Hinata released.

 

"Outside of makeup, what else do you like to do?" He let out a contemplating hum, biting his lip. "Well surprisingly I am quite athletic! I actually used to be on my volleyball team when I was in highschool! So I'd say playing volleyball?" Kageyama choked a bit on his milk, shocked. He did not expect to learn that this delicate angel loved sports (like him), especially not  _volleyball_! Hinata was about 5'3, just picturing him trying to play was laughable.

 

"Can you do a split? This is a random question but..." Hinata awkwardly giggled, before getting up. "Hold on, I need to wear leggings for this! I am not going to do the splits in a skirt." Kageyama pouted at the fact that he was going to change. He looked adorable in his little purple skirt. When he came back, he was wearing tight-fitting black leggings. Kageyama was quite in shock when Hinata flawlessly dropped down into a split. "So yes anon, I can do a split! I'm quite flexible." The wink Hinata gave made the older boy feel some type of way.

 

"Are you dating anyone?" Kageyama held his breath at this, anxiously waiting for the answer. This little crush was seriously getting sad. "Nope I am a single pringle! So if there's a cute guy out there looking..." Again, Hinata winked at the camera. _Someone so adorable shouldn't also be able to be sexy, it's going to kill me!!_

 

"What was the last compliment you got? Hmmm...." He twirled his hair as he was lost in thought "I believe it was my friend Kenma? He told me I looked kind of okay today, which is a very high praise coming from him!" Kageyama scoffed at that, Hinata looked more than okay! He looked fucking beautiful! But he always looks beautiful.

 

"When did you get into crossdressing? Okay I know you mean no offense anon, but I'm  _not_ crossdressing!" Hinata seemed to stress his words, trying to get his point across. "Clothes do not have genders! I am a boy who just wears more feminine clothing. Now I have always seemed to be interested in the more frilly and pretty stuff since as long as I can remember! I was never allowed to wear them though, as my father was against it." He forced a smile at this, but it was clear it still hurt him. "Something along the lines of 'not wanting a faggot son' which clothes don't determine your sexuality either? Like my one friend is hella straight, loves the girls, but he likes to paint his nails and likes leggings since they're pretty comfy! Anyways getting off topic! My mom left him when I was around maybe 16?? I've been wearing these kinds of clothes ever since! My mum is a sweet lady and was actually kind of really excited to go shopping, since my little sister Natsu isn't that interested!" Hinata giggled, thinking back on his younger sister. A throbbing pain was felt in Kageyama's heart at hearing some of Hinata's past. He didn't deserve that, nobody does.

 

"So last question ooooh!" He goofily said, making Kageyama chuckle "Who's your favorite youtuber? Now this one is a no-brainer! No offense to all of my friends *cough cough* KenmaGames *cough cough* but my favorite would have to be Tobio_does_things! I love his parkour videos they're so cool! And his pranks are funny too" Kageyama swore time had stopped at that very moment.

 

"That's my channel..." His eyes widened, and he quickly stood up. "THAT'S MY CHANNEL!!" His roomate, Suga rushed in, clearly worried.

 

"I heard you yelling, what's wrong?? Are you okay??" Kageyama shook his head, flailing his arms.

 

"HINATA SAID IM HIS FAVORITE CHANNEL WHAT IS LIFE?!"

 

"Oh, so maybe you do have a chance." Suga suggested, trying to be helpful. That made Kageyama freak out even more.

 

"Okay kags it's okay, you got this!" He tried to calm himself out. "Yes your crush actually loves your videos and you might have a chance but it's okay!!" He had to get his excitement out somehow. So, he decided to tweet about it! Pulling up twitter, he quickly compiles together a tweet

 

**TheMilkMan**

Wow just found out my favorite youtuber @ _AngelWithWings_ thinks I'm his favorite youtuber, what is life??

 

Retweets 1,586 Likes 3,863

 

Replies rushed in, most of them along the same lines

 

_Omg whay new otp?!?!_

 

_Aaaaah I ship it!!_

 

_Hinageyama or kagehina guys???_

 

_Lol I did not expect big ole Tobio to like a makeup person_

 

But one reply caught his eye

 

**AngelWithWings**

Wow I didn't think you'd watch my videos!! Small world, isn't it??


	2. Fanart brings friendships and flirting

Hinata laid out on his bed, scrolling through Tumblr. One image caught his eye though, as it was a fanart of him and Kageyama. Ever since their fans found out they both loved each other's videos, they freaked and started shipping them. The picture was of him in his signature loose fitting white sweater and his lilac skirt, he was sitting in Tobio's lap cuddling into his chest. Kageyama was dawned in a gray pair of sweatpants, and god help Hinata, he was shirtless. He blushed at the image, going to reblog it. Hinata decided to tag Tobio in it, being cheeky.

 

@ _Tobio_does_things_online_ Looks like they found out what we do in our past time ;) 

 

Instantly, the fans went crazy. His phone buzzed with tons of notifications, making him let out a tiny giggle. A text popped up, seeing his best friend Kenma had texted him.

 

Kitten Kenma <3

Yo wanna go shopping, there's a new game I want to get

 

Literal Sunshine

Ooooh okay, I've been meaning to get some makeup for this video!

 

Kitten Kenma <3

Okay, I'll be over in like half an hour

 

Literal Sunshine

Is your boyfriend coming?

 

Kitten Kenma <3

HE ISNT MY BOYFRIEND

 

Literal Sunshine

Yet, he isn't your boyfriend yet

 

Kitten Kenma <3

Whatever

 

Kitten Kenma <3

And no kuroo is busy

 

Literal Sunshine

Awe shame, but at least I get to hang out with my best friend~

 

Kitten Kenma <3

Yeah yeah, just start getting ready it takes you forever

 

Literal Sunshine

Already on it

 

Putting down his phone, he makes his way to his dresser. 

"What should I wear?" Hinata mumbled, pondering. Ruffling through his clothes, his eyes caught the sight of a skirt he has yet to wear. He bought it on a whim, but he was kind of feeling it right now. It was a silver holographic skirt. To pair with it, he got out a tight-fitting pink croptop. Changing into his new outfit, he twirled a bit, seeing how it looked. Hinata giggled, grabbing his phone to take a few selfies. Luckily for him, his makeup was already done. Hinata grabbed his pink lipgloss, retouching it up.

 

Bored while waiting for Kenma, he flopped back down on his bead. Hinata turned on some music, letting weak by ajr play. Continuing his Tumblr scrolling, he notices he had a message notification. Sure, he'd get the occasional fan, but he didn't get a lot of messages on Tumblr. He made it so only mutuals can message him. Clicking over to it, his breath hitches. The user name stares back at him, making his heart rate pick up. _Tobio just texted me, oh my god?!?! This was not a drill!!_ He squeals, kicking his legs as he has his mini freakout. His thumb hovers over it, nibbling his lip nervously.  _Great I'm going to have to touch up my lips again,_ he thought absentmindedly. Finally, he gets the nerves to click on it. Tobio had sent him the fanart from earlier, responding to what he had said

 

Tobio_does_things_online

Lol seems like we were busted 

 

Hinata let out a squeak, blushing. _How does he even respond to that??_ He sucked in a breath, trying to recollect himself. 

 

Angel-with-wings

I guess we were

 

Hinata hesitated, before typing another message.

 

Angel-with-wings

The picture does no justice to how you look shirtless tho

 

As soon as he sent the text, regret washed over him.  _Who even says that?!?!_ He groans in his pillow, regretting all his life decisions. His phone vibrates, saying Tobio texted him back.

 

Tobio_does_things_online

You look adorable in it, but you're even cuter irl

 

That's it, this was the death of him. Cause of death: Kageyama saying he was cute. Hinata's face illuminated with a harsh blush, letting out a shriek. Suddenly, any form of knowledge of flirting flew right out of his head.

 

Angel-with-wings

Thanks

 

 _Thanks?!?! Is that really all you have to say?!?!_ Hinata groaned, frustrated. This was why he was single, he had no game.

 

Ange-with-wings

And you're much hotter

 

He was really going to die from embarrassment and regret. _God Tobio probably thought he was a fricking weirdo!!_ He internally screamed.

 

Tobio_does_things_online

Not as hot as you

 

This is it, Hinata could officially die happily now. Just then, Kenma walked in. He gave the feminine boy a weird look.

"Why the hell are you blushing so much??" Kenma asked, confusion clear on his face. "I swear if you're watching porn-" Hinata cut him off my screaming, throwing a pillow at him.

 

"NO!!" He screeched, flushing even more. "It's just that fricking Tobio messaged me, and he's flirting with me, and I don't know why I'm legit so awkward and I can't believe it ohmygodKenmaTobioisfrickingflirtingwithme?!?!!?"

 

"Hinata, breathe!" Kenma yelled, rushing over to his friends side. He rubbed the boys back as Hinata took in deep breaths, calming his quickly beating heart. After settling his nerves, he started giggling happily.

 

"Kenma, Tobio actually flirted with me!" He smiled brightly, showing Kenma the texts. Kenma smiled softly upon reading them. He knew about Hinata's little crush on Kageyama, so he knew how much of a big deal this was to the boy.

 

"That's pretty gay." Kenma smirked, laughing a bit at Hinata's pout. "Good for you, get that D." Hinata's eyes widened, squeaking, not knowing what to say.

 

"KENMA!!" He yelled, smacking his arm. Kenma only laughed at his embarrassed best friend. They forgot about their shopping trip, instead sitting and talking about their crushes. Kenma even helped out Hinata with what to say back to Tobio. It was nice, Hinata was so happy to have a friend like Kenma.


End file.
